memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jae
.]] Ensign Jae was a 24th century Starfleet officer, usually serving in the operations division aboard the starship ''Enterprise''-D beginning around 2367. By 2369, she held the rank of lieutenant junior grade. (TNG:"Reunion", "Rascals") She was one of the officers waiting outside the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he went to fight in the Klingon Civil War in 2367. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I") In 2370, she was part of the Beta Shift, which began duty at 1200 hours. Commander Riker and Ensign Gates also worked this shift. (TNG: "Lower Decks") She transferred to the command division and served as flight controller just before the ship's destruction in 2371. (Star Trek: Generations) She was one of Jean-Luc Picard's old crew transferred to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in 2372. She was now in the sciences division, and on duty for the Enterprise's involvement in the Battle of Sector 001. (Star Trek: First Contact) She attended Data's poetry reading in early 2369 and sat next to Captain Picard. Data's poetry was less than inspirational, but she was polite and stayed for the entire reading. (TNG: "Schisms") She was in dress uniform and one of the crew welcoming the Evora in Ten Forward in 2375. (Star Trek: Insurrection) In an alternate quantum reality, she was one of the guests at Worf's surprise 30th birthday party. (TNG: "Parallels") In 2368, she was seriously injured when the Enterprise struck a quantum filament and brought to Ten Forward for treatment, since the rest of the ship had been cut off from sickbay. (TNG: "Disaster") She was hit by debris after the Duras sisters attacked the Enterprise-D in 2371, requiring Deanna Troi to take the conn. She returned to the bridge just as the saucer section began its descent towards Veridian III. (Star Trek: Generations) Appearances * TNG: ** "Reunion" (Season Four) ** "Final Mission" ** "Data's Day" ** "The Wounded" ** "The Nth Degree" ** "Redemption, Part I" ** "Darmok" (Season Five) ** "Disaster" ** "Unification, Part I" ** "A Matter of Time" ** "New Ground" ** "Hero Worship" ** "Violations" ** "Cause and Effect" ** "The First Duty" ** "Cost of Living" ** "The Next Phase" ** "The Inner Light" ** "Time's Arrow, Part I" ** "Realm of Fear" (Season Six) ** "Man of the People" ** "Relics" ** "Schisms" ** "True Q" ** "Rascals" ** "The Quality of Life" ** "Chain of Command, Part II" ** "Aquiel" ** "Tapestry" ** "Starship Mine" ** "Lessons" ** "The Chase" ** "Suspicions" ** "Rightful Heir" ** "Second Chances" ** "Timescape" ** "Descent, Part I" ** "Descent, Part II" (Season Seven) ** "Liaisons" ** "Phantasms" ** "Dark Page" ** "Attached" ** "Force of Nature" ** "Inheritance" ** "Parallels" ** "Homeward" ** "Sub Rosa" ** "Lower Decks" ** "Masks" ** "Eye of the Beholder" ** "Genesis" ** "Firstborn" ** "Bloodlines" ** "Emergence" ** "Preemptive Strike" ** "All Good Things..." * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: Generations ** Star Trek: First Contact ** Star Trek: Insurrection Background Played by regular TNG extra Tracee Lee Cocco. She would generally be seen at the environment station on the bridge, although she also made frequent appearances in Main Engineering, the corridors, and Ten Forward. She seemed to be very comfortable with both Captain Picard and Commander Riker; she sat closely to Picard in "Schisms" and in "Inheritance," Riker had his arm around the back of her chair during Data and Dr. Tainer's concert. Cocco's official site claims the character was named Lieutenant Jae. The part she played in "Unification I & II" was referred to in Jeri Taylor's novelization of that episode, with the name Gretchen Naylor, although the description of the character mightn't quite match Cocco's appearance. Category:HumansCategory:Starfleet personnelCategory:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel